There are presently a number of vertical garden systems available on the market. Such vertical garden systems tend suffer from a number of problems.
For example vertical garden systems using the matt pocket and bag method suffer from problems associated with: (i) there being a very limited number of plant varieties suitable for growing horizontally; (ii) being arranged to provide a relatively small amount of growing medium, which limits plant growth and life; (ii) requiring liquid nutrients to extend plant growth and life due to unnatural growing conditions; (iii) unpleasant odours being created by the use of significant amounts of liquid nutrients; (iv) requiring relatively high maintenance to maintain irrigation and encourage healthy plant growth; (v) requiring expensive matt pocket and bag kits costing upwards of say A$300 per square meter; (vi) having a relative high watering demand to encourage plant growth; and (vii) being relatively difficult to manufacture and install.